A Beautiful Betrayal
by cllgegrl13
Summary: Charlie is a human, raised by an alien race to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D's newest group of superheros. Her mission is to keep the group from succeeding in defeating their enemy but something is now getting her way..
1. Fulfilling a Purpose

**This is really one of my first tries at writing a solid Fan Fiction story and what better to do it on than my new found obsession with the Avengers. I really do hope you like it and any suggestions are welcome =]**

_Mist rose from the dark ground as two dark beings stood atop a tall peak on the small meteor, floating through space. The taller of the two gazed out across the vast wasteland. Deep trenches ripped the ground apart with sharp jagged rocks rising out against the inky black sky. No other color was seen but the dull grey and black of rock and metal. A small planet could be seen in the sky off to the far right, a mix of green and blue colors, the only thing in the sky that showed any light. The shorter of the two beings stood at attention next to the taller._

_He spoke, "These mortal beings may be a young race but they will cause us complications in the near future. The oracle has prophesized that they will be our downfall in our goal of reigning in the cosmos. I foresee that they are not as weak as they appear."_

_"The oracle's visions are growing weak with his declining age. These mortal beings will be no consequence to us Meanion," the other replied with bored arrogance waving his hand towards the small planet in the distance._

_"Master, if I may speak my opinion, I feel it would be intelligent of us to start to permeate them from an internal point now. If we have soldiers on the ground, that have served us from their birth, we will have allies on the planet when the time comes for us to overtake the weaker race," Meanion stated with a nervous glance towards his lord, concern etched across his face._

_The other looked back at Meanion with a look of amused annoyance, "If this is how you feel, send Creena. But do not pick some common pathetic human. I shun the idea of training a plain human to attempt to be our spy and him fail before he could prove himself useful. Some of those feeble mortals must have advanced capabilities. Do not pick one that will fail us. This mortal must be able to serve us well. They must be able to obey."_

_Meanion nodded looking relieved that his suggestion was not only considered but approved for completion, "Yes Master, we will start searching for such a being. I will send Creena as soon as the mortal has been found."_

_"I hope you are not wasting my time Meanion, for it is exceedingly valuable. You will be in a much worse setting if you fail me," said the Master as he turned away from Meanion without a look at all and faded into the black._

**24 Years Later**

*BLLLLRRRINNNNG BLLLLRRRINNNNG BLLLLRRRINNNNG*

A soft mumble from under a large blue blanket sounded in the small dark room. The ring of an alarm clock rang throughout the space loudly. The button on the top of the small white box that read a time of 4:45 AM perched so precariously on the short nightstand, went down as if somebody pushed it. There was a rustle from under the blankets, as Charlie sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The lights in the room suddenly flickered on and Charlie stretched her body out as she stood next to her bed making small noises as her spine made little pops. She grabbed her long tangled mess of strawberry blonde hair in her hand and pulled it up to the top of her head, fastening it with a hair-tye she had on her wrist. Charlie looked down at the end of her messy sheets and blankets at the small pile of clothes in a neutral gray folded neatly on the edge. She smiled ignoring them and grabbed a pair of light blue baggy sweat pants that were crumpled up on the floor and pulled them on over her black spandex shorts. She snatched a t-shirt that had been carelessly tossed onto a bureau and threw it on over her matching black cropped spandex tank. She walked out of her bedroom bare footed and out into the tiny family room/kitchen space in the tiny hut. The wood was cold against her bare feet but she was used to the slight roughness and cool temperature of the floor.

There was a tall thin broad shouldered woman sitting at the kitchen table already, looking at a see through green plate of glass with a metal edging that was flashing faint script in a lighter green color. She had short cropped jet black hair that showed off her extremely angular features. She also had pale light blue eyes, that now moved quickly back and forth across the green glass taking in the flashing green script that was disappearing and reappearing quickly. Charlie walked directly into the kitchen and opened the small old fridge, pulling out a small carton of eggs. She quickly turned on the stove and the cabinet opened up behind her, the frying pan flew out and into her outstretched hand. She then started making work of cooking scrambled eggs.

"You overslept Charlie," the woman said in a deep scolding voice, her eyes never leaving the plate of glass.

Charlie rolled her eyes and continued cooking the now scrambled eggs. "I don't understand why it is necessary for me to wake up at 4:30 every morning Creena. You have said every morning now for the last month that my training will be complete soon. I know the rules about sleep so why is it needed for me to continue not having any." The blond looked up at the other woman with annoyance in her eyes.

The woman tsked and looked up from the green glass her eyes narrowing at the girl in front of her with plates of cooked scrambled eggs. "I knew letting you attend that human school was a bad idea. You learned so many bad habits there among those mortals," she said taking the plate from Charlie.

"Well if you weren't aware of this, I am human. And I am supposed to be human for the mission to be completed. If I would of walked into the territory of the enemy trying to pose as a normal human girl with having no prior knowledge as to what a television was they would have locked me up in a mental institution," Charlie said taking a large bite of her eggs. She pointed at the salt shaker which automatically slid across the table and into her open hand.

Creena frowned. "Yes I know what the purpose was behind you going to the university but I wish you hadn't picked up so many of the human traits. You used to be so very disciplined. What if the Master is not pleased with you when he contacts us to put the mission into action? He already is not exultant with your being a female. What happens to you then little girl? You will not be allowed to come with me back to Epsliom. You will have to stay here and wait for the Creon to come over run this planet. And you most likely will be killed," Creena said glaring at the girl. Charlie nibbled at her eggs looking down at the dark wood. Charlie sighed and pushed her eggs back and forth across her plate, avoiding making eye contact with Creena.

"You are right Creena. I apologize," Charlie said softly as she finished off the small portion of eggs and stood up taking her plate to the sink, "It's just frustrating. I feel like I haven't advanced in any of my training since I have returned from school. I have come to a stop in my learning and I feel like I am ready. What are we waiting for? Why can I not start my task?"

Charlie started washing the dish, drying it then put it back into the cupboard. Creena looked at the young woman standing inthe kitchen with an annoyed look.

"You know why we must wait. Your placing into the S.H.I.E.L.D organization has to be timed perfectly. You cannot be there too long for you will surely be discovered, but you will need enough time to collect the necessary information and complete the significant sabotage of the Avengers group. The Epsliom army has been collecting energy and resources in heavy for the past two years. Ever since the discovery of the other beings that have been aiding the mortals, Meanion has been preparing for a war we have never had to fight before. The Creon race is only able to survive by the acquiring of resources from other planets. You know this as well as I do. This will be only the second time we have taken over a planet with a race already inhibiting it," Creena said staring at Charlie, the green tablet still clutched in her hand.

"But why Earth? If the Creon are not able to easily take this planet for the resources it holds, why waste the time and effort taking it? Just skip it," Charlie said crossing her arms. She already knew the answer to this question because she had already asked it numerous times. But it still didn't make sense to her.

"Because this is what has been ordered by Meanion and this is what we must do. You have been trained since birth because of your skills and this training will not go to waste. You will do as you are told and therefore we will continue with the planned mission and you will not continue questioning it," said the black haired woman sternly, "Now go warm up. You will do extra shielding practice today for your complaints and lack of discipline."

Charlie flinched and dropped her head before she turned and walked over to the door on the far side of the small living space, venturing outside to her training area. The small cottage that Creena and herself lived in was hidden away halfway up Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado. The cottage was small and shabby looking from the outside, easily looked over from the sky because it was hidden so well in the dense forest that covered the mountain side. The cottage was small but was able to house Creena and Charlie comfortably, which it had for the past 24 years. But the most valued space was not the cottage at all but the large grassy area that was on the back end of the house. This area was completely surrounded by tall thick pines that kept out almost everything. This is where Charlie trained every day since before she could remember, training her body, her mind, and above all else, her special skills.

Charlie thought about her special skills and the promised shield training she would be receiving later and grimaced. Her skills were the main reason why she was here, why she was being raised by an alien race that found her to be a second class species, and why she had no true human contact until the time she was 20 years old, just a mere 4 years ago. Charlie thought about her past 24 years as she started to stretch out her muscles in the cold air.

With the ability to make most objects move in any way she could think of without touching them, she had been plucked from an orphanage before she had turned one. The Creon had found her shortly after her parents death and gave her to Creena to be trained immediately. From before she could remember, Charlie had been trained in all types of fighting. Hand to hand combat, the usage of human and Creon weapons, and the ability to deal with high levels of pain. These were all skills that Meanion had deemed necessary for Charlie to learn, and so she had. Charlie had also worked on strengthening her mind in her special talent. When she had first started with using her skills, she had only been able to lift small objects in normal situations. The only time she had been able to make any real progress was when she was frighteningly angry. She had been able to move entire tress then but wasn't able to properly control it. After time and practice, Charlie had mastered her own power of moving objects without any thought at all.

_Well that was the easy part_, Charlie thought bitterly as she started shifting a pile of logs a few meters away from her. Charlie groaned at the thought of the shield training that was bound to go terribly as it always did. Charlie was able to project a mental shield away from her self that could block not only objects but fire, gasses, and bullets. The power would have been very handy if it hadn't been for the small setback. Whenever something struck the shield, her brain automatically thought of the strike as real pain and even though her body wouldn't be in any harm, her brain could feel the pain. The shielding practices that Charlie had endured before always had ended with her lying in the fetal position on the ground trying not to cry out in pain.

Charlie stacked the large logs in different patterns as she stretched out her calf muscles. She missed the university. Even if some of the humans she had associated with were as revolting as Creena and Meanion had told her, some were genuinely not that bad. Meanion had wanted to continue Charlie's complete seclusion from the others of her race because he didn't want their super spy to 'Pick up any nasty human habits'. But after a brief social incident in the town at the base of the mountain, which Charlie still giggled at, Creena had realized that Charlie would never pass as a normal human girl without some training in the culture of the human race. A spy that knew nothing about her enemy was about as useful as a gun with no bullets, so Charlie was shipped off to the biggest college in the state that they resided in.

"Why are you playing around out here?" Creena's sharp voice cut through Charlies musings as she continued to stack and restack the logs across the courtyard. Charlie looked back at Creena and let the logs fall to the soft grass with loud thuds.

"I'm not playing, I'm just thinking," Charlie said turning towards Creena. She really wished she hadn't put her in such as bad mood so early in the morning. Today was going to be a tough day, no doubt.

"If you do not get to work this instant, I will make sure your shield is bullet proof tonight," Creena hissed angrily before stepping back inside, slamming the door. Charlie groaned and got started doing her muscle exercises dreading the day to come.

Creena slammed the cupboard doors in the kitchen purposefully, as Charlie cringed at the loud sound. Shielding training had left her with a painful migraine that was now pounding directly between her eyes and she was trying to keep her mind blank to recover from the beating she had received. Charlie looked over at Creena, who was now finishing up cleaning the kitchen, through her hair that was hanging in front of her face. Charlie hoped that there wouldn't be another day like the day she had just experienced.

"I contacted Meanion," Creena stated as she slammed the last cupboard closed with a loud band, Charlie winced.

"Anything new?" Charlie asked with a bored un-expecting tone. She just wanted to go to bed and sleep off this headache, Creena had been playing games with her all day to make up for her smart mouth earlier that morning.

"Well, actually yes. It seems that Meanion thinks you ready for the plan to be put into motion," Creena said sitting down opposite Charlie. Charlie had let her face slip into a look of pure disbelief and was gaping at Creena, as if she had just decided to do the Macerena in the middle of the kitchen.

"Wh-what?" Charlie said barely making a move, scared that the opportunity would vanish if she startled it. There was no way her griping this morning had done anything to change Meanion's mind. Creena had to have known this morning. Charlie had complained and earned herself the day of hell all for something that most likely had already been decided before she had even awoken.

"Meanion has decided that your training has been completed, and with the time frame we are looking at, you will have just enough time to fake my death, get yourself noticed by S.H.I.E.L.D and get picked up by their Avengers program so you can infiltrate their alliance and gain the information we need," Creena said matter-of-factly crossing her arms.

"What do you mean 'faking your death'?" Charlie asked astounded by the quick change of events.

"You will need to make it look like I have died so you will no longer have any ties to keep you from joining the program. They will not be able to come around asking questions if there is no one to ask besides you," she retorted looking at Charlie like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"When?" Charlie asked quietly, still amazed by the idea that her ultimate goal given to her by her mentors, was now finally to be put into action.

"We will start the plans tomorrow," Creena stated standing up from the table, "You will read this all tonight before you go to sleep so we can start first thing tomorrow morning in preparing you." Creena handed Charlie the green tablet she had been using this morning. On the tablet, light green etching spelled out a list of detailed instructions and information on what she needed to do to get accepted into the program. It would take her at least a year before she would even meet the targets if everything went smoothly but this would all be done on her own. Preparing for this had been something she had waited for her whole life and now it was just handed to her over the kitchen table, like it was a dinner napkin. Charlie gazed down at the tablet in awe, her purpose was finally going to be fulfilled.


	2. Wet Paint

So after going back and rereading my last chapter, I was horribly embarrassed to find so many mistakes. The idea had hit me so quickly and I had gotten so excited about it that I forgot to proofread. I know, I'm shaking my head too. But now that I have actually been able to plan out the story a little bit and have a general direction in which way I am going, I hopefully won't be having anywhere near the amount of mistakes as I did last chapter.

Well happy reading! =]

/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/

Charlie looked around the beige walls of the small conference room she was seated in. The room was a plainly furnished room with a conference table with about ten chairs around it. She wondered if the meeting was going to be held in here. She hoped not because the room still smelled like wet paint, which didn't surprise her much after hearing the story behind the facility she was sitting in. S.H.I.E.L.D had recently put the finishing touches on this section of their new facility that was based out of Iowa. The one fact Charlie had come across about the still in progress facility was that the entire building was designed by Tony Stark. It was even disguised as Stark Production Plant. Most of the tech that the Iron Man had put in his other structures, throughout the United States, was now in this facility. What this exactly meant, Charlie hadn't been sure because she had only been transported to this new building only two days ago. Director Fury had finally deemed her ready to be introduced into the program, and introduced to her new colleagues.

Leaning back in the chair she was sitting in, Charlie looked down at the polished wood table and sighed a sigh of relief_. Finally_, she thought. The past year had been nonstop working, planning, moving, and training. Not that she hadn't been used to it because of her previous training but when she had been living in the little cabin with Creena, everything had been routine. Even the training exercises that Creena had set up to test Charlie for the unexpected were still only that, training exercises.

After that monumental day one year ago, where Creena had announced the plan was to finally be put into action, everything had been such a blur. The ridiculously long list of tasks Creena and she had to complete, and then the tasks she had to complete by herself, seemed to have been never ending. Throughout the entire process, it had become more and more obvious how much of the plan had already been laid out. It was obvious to Charlie, after some time, how much work Meanion and Creena had put into laying the foundation for her to succeed, which terrified her. There were years of preparation that Charlie had no knowledge of before this past year. And it had all come to her attention while they had prepared her to be snatched up by S.H.I.E.L.D.

Creena had laid out exactly what Charlie was supposed to do and say. Much of the information about their past life Charlie had already memorized due to her time at the university. Together, they had planned how Charlie and her powers were going to be discovered by S.H.I.E.L.D. They made sure it was in a way that would make her seem impressive but still controllable. S.H.I.E.L.D was all about having control over their agents currently because some of their more imperative agents resisted any sort of control at all. It had been organized that after Creena had died and Charlie had come into her "inheritance" (which ended up being way more than was legal), Charlie would be put into a situation that would call upon Charlie's special abilities in a public place.

Charlie still rolled her eyes at the slightly too theatrical stage that had been laid out by Creena and Meanion in downtown Denver. "Coincidentally" S.H.I.E.L.D had already been in the area because they had been getting readings of out of Earth's atmosphere travel to the exact place Charlie had been staying. A few car bombs and Charlie catching said cars out of thin air was enough to catch S.H.I.E.L.D's attention in a strong way. She had spent less than another 24 hours in her hotel room, before a S.H.I.E.L.D agent was at her doorstep to bring her in. Charlie still couldn't figure out how S.H.I.E.L.D hadn't figured out that they had been played because it seemed pretty obvious to her but they had bought it easily enough.

She had left her hotel room that she had been living in for a month and had been taken to one of the many underground training facilities that were apart of S.H.I.E.L.D's organization. She had been staying in the hotel since the funeral for Creena who had "died suddenly due to an unexpected heart attack". Charlie still wasn't sure how exactly they had gotten away with that but Creena had produced a near exact human replica of herself that had all the signs of death by heart attack. That had been one of the harder parts of the past year. It hadn't been saying bye to Creena that was hard, but pretending to the EMT's that had arrived at their small cabin that she had found her adoptive mother dead in her bed. She had to fake the tears and fake the emotion. Charlie hadn't ever had to do anything like that and even though she had assured Creena that it was going to be very easy, it wasn't.

After Creena's death had been announced, though very few humans knew who she was, there had been a phony funeral and Charlie had been immediately contacted by Creena's lawyer. This had been the first time that Charlie had even known that Creena had a lawyer but alas there he was. She had been surprised to say the least. This is when Meanion and Creena's hardwork had really started to show itself to Charlie.

The whole situation after Creena's "death" had been one surprise after another. Charlie had suddenly come into a very large sum of human money. This had been extremely helpful for Charlie's survival. There had always been food when it was allowed and a place to stay. She was suddenly thrust into a world without any guidance at all. Creena had prepped her for this part, but it had helped little when it came to the real thing.

Charlie put her hand in her pocket and ran her fingers over her first act of disobedience after she had been left on her own; a small white iPod that she hadn't been allowed after she had returned from the university. When she had finally been left alone, she had walked into the nearest store and asked where she could buy one. Now the small device rarely left her side. Charlie grinned as she yanked the headphones out of her pocket but stopped as the door at the other end of the room opened.

"-another member of the team?" came a haughty voice from behind Fury's tall form that had just entered the room.

"Yes, Stark and here she is. Meet Agent Rollans," Fury said waving in four people.

First walked in Tony Stark who Charlie had seen before on the little television she had watched over the past month and at the university. He had dark hair and a strange glowing spot under his t-shirt in the middle of his chest, which Charlie assumed was the thing that was keeping him alive and helped him power the Iron Man suit. Stark was followed by a medium height man who reminded her of a professor who taught one of her classes. He had messy hair, his glasses were tucked into his shirt, khaki slacks and worn, scuffed dress shoes. His eyes were drawn and tired looking, with dark circles rimming his sockets. Charlie was at a loss at who this was; she didn't recognize him at all.

The next man that followed was tall, handsome, and impressive. Blonde hair, with cool eyes and a stern look adorned his face. This man carried himself much differently than the others; a sense of authority rolled off of him like it was his cologne. Charlie had a feeling this was the Captain America that she had heard of already. The last of the four was wearing the standard S.H.I.E.L.D uniform that Charlie had refused to wear from day one. He had muscles for days and had an intimidating scowl marring his attractive features.

All four men peered at her with confused looks, obviously doubting that she was their new teammate. Charlie gave the men a small smile as Fury continued explaining the current situation.

"Take a seat gentleman, there are some new developments that you need to be brought up on," stated Fury looking around at the people sitting at the table, "As you may have noticed, this is the first time we have brought you all back in at the same time since New York. I know most of you keep in contact outside of S.H.I.E.L.D, and some of you I keep a constant communication with."

Fury took a seat at the head of the conference table and folded his hands in front of him, "There is a potential threat that we have been monitoring for quite some time now. We haven't been too worried about it, as it has been very constant for the past few years. We were also slightly otherwise preoccupied."

The men at the table all exchanged knowing looks before turning their attention back to Fury.

"As of recently, the stagnant threat has made some very new, very frightening developments. Some of you have bits and pieces of the information but we intend to bring you all up to speed. Because this threat is coming from somewhere outside our planet, we decided to call you all in. Better safe than sorry," Fury stated matter-of-factly looking at each person directly in the eye.

"Well no offense Fury, but what does that have to do with Miss Teeny Bopper over there," Stark said leaning forward in his chair and jabbing his thumb in Charlie's direction, "I mean I know we want to be more prepared than we were the last time some psycho homicidal maniac decides they want to pick a fight but come on! Are we just picking people up off the street now?"

Fury rubbed a hand over his brow in obvious annoyance, before continuing, "Agent Rollans has a special set of skills that will make her very valuable in the Avengers Initiative." The professor looking man peered past Stark at Charlie with curious eyes that made Charlie uncomfortable. She looked down at the table avoiding the awkward eye contact.

"So what? Is she going to attract them to death? Don't we already have Natasha for that?" said Stark sarcastically still looking at Fury.

"Don't let Nat hear you say that Stark," said the man wearing the S.H.I.E.L.D uniform crossing his arms over his chest.

"Let me hear what?" came a feminine voice from the door. Agent Romanoff walked into the conference room and sat gracefully down next to the man who had just spoken for her. Charlie had already met Agent Romanoff when she had arrived. Natasha had been introduced to Charlie upon her arrival, so Charlie assumed she had already known about Charlie's joining of the Avengers Initiative. The woman raised an eyebrow at Stark.

"Nothing, nothing," said Stark vaguely, looking back towards Fury.

"Even though everyone is not present, I wanted to make introductions and bring everyone up to date. Agent Rollans, this is Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Agent Barton, and Bruce Banner," Fury said pointing to each man, "And you already have met Agent Romanoff. There are two other members to the team that you will meet when they arrive tomorrow."

"Sir, you mean one. The only member missing is Thor," said Agent Romanoff quietly looking at Fury confused.

"Yes, well this is another fact that I was planning on sharing with you today. Thor will be returning tomorrow by using the Tesseract, but he will not be returning alone. He will be bringing back another to join our efforts to keep this world safe," Fury said sternly looking around at the members seated at the table. Charlie was confused by Fury's demeanor and was wondering who else would be joining them. She had only heard of one of the gods helping S.H.I.E.L.D defend the planet.

"Loki will be returning with him," Fury stated calmly.

The uproar was instantaneous.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LOKI?!"

"Sir, do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Director Fury you must be mistaken."

"Reindeer Games is playing on our side now? Ha fat chance!"

Charlie looked around at the obvious outrage pouring off the people sitting around her. All except one, Bruce Banner was looking very nervous as the other members of his team yelled at Fury about the statement he just made. She was trying to remember who Loki was and why his joining the team was causing this reaction.

The yelling only continued for a few more seconds before Fury had decided it was enough. He slammed his fist down on the table hard with his first word, "YES! That is what has been decided!"

The rest of the group quieted and stared. Some looked at Fury as if he had lost his mind, others looked as if they could barely contain their rage. Then it dawned on Charlie, Loki was the crazy alien that had tried to blow up part of New York City last time. He was the homicidal maniac that they had been talking about before. _No wonder they're pissed_, she thought looking at the people around her,_ But why is Fury bringing him back here?_

"Thor has informed me that Loki will know more than any of us about this potential threat. Especially if it has anything to do with the enemies he was related with the last time he was here," Fury said sternly attempting to keep the outcries against the current plan to a minimum.

"But Sir, wouldn't that be enough reason alone to keep him from coming back? He might still have contact with the current threat. How do we know he won't turn on us?" Natasha asked her calm façade back across her face.

"When I say he will be back, that doesn't mean that he will be walking around freely without any sort of security," said Fury his eyes flicking quickly to Charlie and back to Natasha. If Natasha had caught the glance she wasn't letting on but Charlie had sure noticed. Security? Of the maniac? That made about as much sense as locking this Loki character and Agent Barton in the same room together for five minutes, since the guy looked like he was about to put his fists through Fury's face.

"We will be taking the necessary precautions but we are not going to be discussing them now. I just wanted to introduce you to the new plans, and the new teammates. You will all be getting your individual assignments tonight or tomorrow morning. Thor and Loki will be arriving late tonight. If you wish to be present, they will be arriving in the courtyard across from the _Stark Production Plant_," said Fury rolling his eyes at the last part. Everyone stood up and started heading towards the door. Agent Barton was still fuming but doing it silently. Natasha was already gone and Steve Rogers followed quickly after. He didn't seem like the friendliest of sorts. Charlie stood up and realized that Bruce Banner was the only one left in the room. He looked at her as if he had a million questions and the look confused the hell out of her.

"I apologize for not giving a better greeting before but we were all shocked by Director Fury's announcement," he said quietly holding out his hand in a greeting, "I'm Dr. Bruce Banner."

Charlie shook his hand lightly and stared, _This is odd_, she thought.

"Um.. I'm Charlie. Not Agent Rollans. I'm hoping the whole, me being a part of your guys team works out," she said awkwardly as the doctor gave her a small ironic smile.

"Well I just wanted to introduce myself personally just in case… Well if something happens that is," he said just as awkwardly his smile turning hard. He turned and headed toward the door, "I hope that isn't something that we will have to worry about but you never know with me." He shrugged and walked out the door.

Charlie stared. _What the heck was that all about?_

Fury popped his head back into the conference room and barked, "Agent Rollans, I need you to meet in the main work floor with me and Agent Romanoff immediately. I need to go over your first assignment."

Charlie nodded and walked out of the tiny conference room. In the hall she took a deep breath. She had forgotten the smell of the new paint but now she felt her worries had just multiplied by many.


End file.
